The present invention relates to a thin metal laminate gasket with a narrow sealing area.
A conventional metal laminate gasket is constructed by laminating several plates, and is provided with a complicated sealing portion around a hole to be sealed. Consequently, productivity of a metal laminate gasket is poor. As a result, a metal laminate gasket is higher in cost than other gaskets.
In a small and efficient engine, a gasket must have light weight with good sealing ability and be manufactured at a low cost.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,399 and No. 5,054,795, the gaskets are formed of two plates, respectively. The sealing means is formed relatively simple, so that the sealing means is not suitable for a diesel engine where high pressures are formed in the cylinder bores.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket for securely sealing around a hole, which has light weight and is simple in structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket as stated above, which requires relatively narrow area for sealing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket as stated above, which can securely seal around a hole without concentrating sealing pressure at one portion.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket as stated above, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.